


Take What I Give

by CelestialSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kinda, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, but not much i suppose, plot if you vaugely squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: He shouldn’t call his best friend baby as he suckles from his tit like a babe. But it feels so right and it feels so good





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I don't know what this meant to be when I started writing it, but this is how it turned out. Hopefully you'll like it! If it's too out there, or weird for you, I 100% understand. Also this is just idk, NSFW for the sake of NSFW, I'm not too bothered if the plot isn't there lol. They're probably both OOC in this too but oh well

Shiro groaning as he unzips his vest catches Keith’s attention. It’s already strange enough that they’re changing in the locker room after only being planetside for one evening. Ever since they had been given a tour of the planet’s main city, Shiro had been acting increasingly uncomfortable. The paladins had to go through decontamination when they came back and Shiro rushed to change into whatever left over Altean garb in the locker room he could find; considering he didn’t have any other changes of clothing with him in space.

Keith raises an eyebrow at him and the older man blushes. “I-it’s nothing really.” Keith shoots him an unimpressed frown. “It’s nothing, I’ve just been feeling weird since we left that planet.” Keith immediately straightens up and closes the distance between them as he looks Shiro over for any sort of injuries. 

“Are you hurt? What do you mean weird?” Keith has to reach up so that he can place a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, but the familiar touch brings them both comfort. Shiro blushes again as he grabs the hem of his vest and wrings it in his hands. Shiro blushes under Keith’s intense stare and the younger boy is sure that this is the most he’s ever seen Shiro blush in the entire time that they’ve been friends. 

“It’s… embarrassing,” even with his larger size Shiro manages to look up at Keith meekly from under his eyelashes. With a heavy sigh Shiro scrubs over his face with a hand and cards it up into his white forelock. With a deep breath Shiro seems to steel himself. “I don’t know, after one of the drinks they gave us I got this weird feeling. It started off in my stomach, it was rolling like I was going to puke, but after it settled I felt it in my - in my chest.” Keith can’t read the expression on Shiro’s face. 

“Your chest?” Shiro nods. With his flush only darkening, he reaches up to cup his chest with his hands. Keith reaches out and touches Shiro’s forearm with his unoccupied hand when he doesn’t know how to respond. 

“They feel -” Shiro squeezes each pec gently and his mouth falls open with a shuddered breath. “They feel… full?” He questions himself at this, his thick eyebrows drawing together, “And they’re sore. It’s very unpleasant.” Keith is enraptured by the sight of Shiro massaging his own pecs, even with the worry sitting heavy in his own chest. “T-touching them helps though?” He stills his fingers as he waits for Keith to respond. 

“I could massage them for you.” Keith says it without thinking and he says it so quickly that it’s not even a question. He feels the flush sear across his face and his eyes widen as he turns away from Shiro in his embarrassment. With his hands coming up to cover his face, Keith starts stuttering out apologies. That’s not something you offer your best friend, right? 

“Are- are you really offering?” Keith whips around to stare incredulously at Shiro, their faces matching shades of red. Keith can only nod mutely, not trusting himself to not say something embarrassing again. “I’d like that Keith. I trust you.” The smile that breaks across Shiro’s face is radiant and Keith feels like the sun is shining on him. As Shiro moves to sit down Keith is struck with an idea and he stops the older boy with a hand on his elbow. 

“Can I- I have an idea. It might make it easier?” Shiro seems surprised but he acquiesces. Keith moves them so that Shiro is straddling the bench with his back pressed tightly to Keith’s front. Shiro relaxes into the younger boy’s hold, the feel of his body pressed hotly against him from behind. Keith’s smaller thighs bracket Shiro’s and his slender arms are wrapped around him from behind. Shiro feels so safe and comfortable; Keith’s arms feel like home. They don’t realize how long they’ve been sitting like this until the motion sensor beeps to warn them that the lights will shut off soon due to inactivity. This makes Shiro come to his senses. 

“Wait! We’re in the locker room, Keith, we can’t do this here!” He grabs tightly ahold of Keith’s forearms which are wrapped around Shiro’s chest. 

“It’s okay, we won’t be interrupted here. Lance and Pidge never come to this locker room and Hunk went straight to the kitchen. Plus, you were the only one who spilled something on himself.” Keith says the last part teasingly and rubs his fingertips over a dried stain on his loose vest. “You also seemed pretty uncomfortable, and I didn’t think you’d want to wait?” Keith leans around slightly to try and catch Shiro’s gaze. 

“No, no, you’re right. It’ll be okay, I trust you.” Keith can only see the corner of Shiro’s smile from his vantage point but it brings a smile to his face anyways. Keith moves and with his hands only hesitating a moment, he hovers them over Shiro’s chest which is only covered by his tight shirt. 

“Are you sure about this?” at Shiro’s nod, Keith’s hands descend and he cups the mounds of flesh, just as Shiro had a few minutes prior. Shiro’s chest is massive his small hands and Keith is breathless at the feel of it. With only a tentative squeeze, Shiro reacts, his head falls back on Keith’s shoulder, his mouth hanging open but not releasing a sound. The older boy goes rigid against him, clearly straining against himself. Keith immediately softens his hold, “Is this okay?” A shuddered breath rolls from between his parted lips and he nods his head. 

With confirmation that Shiro is okay, Keith goes back to squeezing the tight muscles beneath his hands. After a short time of moulding Shiro’s tits with his deft hands he speaks up, “I can see why you were uncomfortable. They feel so tight, kinda swollen, like they’re full?” Shiro can’t do anything but nod. “I don’t think what I’m doing is enough. It hasn’t felt like it’s eased up at all, whatever is causing this. I could try to dig deeper with my fingers?” At this Shiro nods almost frantically and his eyes, which he hadn’t known he had closed, flutter open so that he can gaze up at the younger boy. He must see something showing in Keith’s own gaze because the older boy blushes and turns his face into Keith’s neck. The long hair hanging around Keith’s neck tickles Shiro’ face and he fights the urge to reach out and feel the hair with his fingers. 

Keith digs his fingertips deep into the tissue of Shiro’s pecs and the older boy moans softly at the feeling. “How’s this? Does it help?” Shiro breaths out a soft yes, it is helping somewhat, but it also makes him feel something else, something he shouldn’t be feeling for his best friend. He’s glad he has his face hidden from sight because he knows that Keith would be able to read through the expressions he’s making. As Keith moves his fingers to change the angle he’s massaging from, he manages to graze Shiro’s nipple which elicits a sharp gasp from the older boy. Keith goes to apologize but soft words startle him. 

“R-right there…” Shiro can feel himself flushing harder and has to restrain himself from arching into the fleeting touch. Not only had the brush across his nipple send a bolt of want through him, but also relief. “It helped… Please…” Keith tries to pull back so that he can see Shiro’s face but the other boy only further burrows himself into Keith so that he can hide. 

“You’re sure? It won’t be… crossing a line for you?” Keith can’t help but be straight forward. He needs to know if Shiro is really okay with this… if he wants this. 

“Keith. Please.” it’s all Keith needs to hear. He doesn’t even hesitate a moment before he rubs his thumbs over both of Shiro’s nipples. They’re soft beneath his fingers but after a few swipes they’re already pebbling up beneath the attention. Shiro groans and finally allows himself to arch up into Keith’s awaiting palms. 

Shiro practically sobs when Keith plucks at his nipple gently and pinches them between calloused fingers. Even through his shirt and Keith’s gloves, the just barely rough touch has Shiro’s blood singing. “Keith!” Shiro whines when the other boy suddenly stills, his fingers no longer dancing over his desperate nipples. 

“Shiro?” It’s Keith’s tone which makes his tense back up. “Are you wet?” The question confuses Shiro in his haze of arousal/relief that he doesn’t understand what Keith could mean. When the other boy gently pets at the shirt over his chest, feeling the material straining over him, that he finally looks down. Keith’s right, there’s a ring of moisture saturating the material surrounding his nipples. “They are wet?” With his mouth hanging open in surprise, Shiro can’t answer. “Here, sit up.” at the command, Shiro suddenly realizes how heavily he’s leaning against Keith and he tries to fight down another blush as he straightens up. 

Shiro panics for a minute as Keith stands up. He assumes Keith is disgusted and must be leaving. Shiro is startled into looking up from his lap to Keith when the younger boy settles on the bench across from him. Keith reaches out and pushes the vest from Shiro’s shoulders, letting the material slowly slide down the older boy’s arms. He then touches the hem of Shiro’s shirt. “Will you take this off for me?” Shiro still doesn’t even hesitate as he drags the shirt up and off his frame, still trusting Keith even after the slight scare just a few moments earlier. He discards the shirt by his feet and looks down at his chest. The skin of over his chest is a flush pink and his normally dusky pink nipples are almost red and swollen. Keith gently traces part of the edge of one of his areolas, “Do they hurt?” Shiro looks up at Keith’s concerned frown and takes his unoccupied hand. 

“A little. It felt better when you were touching them. It helped.” They both blush and look back to Shiro’s chest. Keith cups one side of his chest and squeezes lightly, making a bead of off-white liquid rise to the tip of his erect nipple. With his frown turning confused, Keith rubs his finger over it, collecting it on his thumb. Before Shiro can say a word, Keith has brought the finger to his mouth has licked the moisture off of it. Shiro’s mouth hangs open in surprise and his cock and nipples pulse at the same time. “Keith?” The name is a whisper off his tongue and the boy’s eyes dilate. 

“Shiro?” He leans slightly forward as if in a trance, his eyes locked on Shiro’s leaking breast. 

“Yes.” The word is hissed out and it’s all the permission Keith needs. He dives down and invelops Shiro’s nipple in his warm mouth. Shiro cries out, his back arching as the sensitive nub is surrounded by Keith. Shiro feels him lick over the pebble and he seals his mouth around him as he drags deep. Shiro feels the tug in his breast and the sweet relief from the pressure. Keith moans at the taste and cups his hand around the tit he’s latched onto; he massages the flesh to encourage more of the liquid, milk Shiro suddenly thinks, into his waiting mouth. 

Shiro’s thighs spread to allow Keith to move in even closer to him. Shiro buries his fingers into Keith’s hair and he holds the boy’s face closer to his boy as Keith takes what Shiro is offering to him. “That’s it, baby.” The term of endearment falls from Shiro’s lips before he can even think about it. This should be wrong, this should be so very wrong. He shouldn’t call his best friend baby as he suckles from his tit like a babe. But it feels so right and it feels so good. Shiro thinks of someone walking in on them, of the sight they must make; Shiro arching his back and pressing his chest up into Keith who is drinking from him deeply. The pleasure clear on their flushed faces. Shiro shivers at the thought and tugs weakly on Keith's hair. With a wet pop, Keith finally releases Shiro’s nipple and takes a deep breath. He digs his fingers into his pec and is relieved to find that it doesn’t feel so full anymore. It feels like Keith drained him dry. Keith feels a pang at that though but at Shiro’s whine he quickly latches onto the other nipple to give it the same attention he had the other. 

Shiro finds himself whispering words of encouragement as he pets Keith’s hair, trying not to distract the boy as he sucks him dry. “That’s it baby, that’s it.” Shiro has shoved aside the remaining feelings of wrongness and settles on how right this feels. How right it feels for Keith to be the one drinking from him. Shiro almost feels sad when the younger boy releases him but it’s quickly replaced by contentment when Keith rests his hand over his full stomach. He can’t help but feel another pulse when Keith licks the milk from his lips like he can’t get enough of the taste. Keith could give him something else to drink. Shiro bites his lip at the thought and his eyes drift down to take in the obvious bulge in Keith’s pants. There’s a heaviness in air as they make eye contact, something hanging thickly between them and sparking in the air. Want. They reach for each other at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I know I said it would be out days ago, but I'm a pos and I have no excuse.
> 
> This chapter became super indulgent, idk, I hope you guys like it!

With Keith’s usual attitude and demeanor, Shiro almost expects Keith to kiss fast and rough, but when they finally meet, Keith kisses him softly and sweetly. Keith kisses him like he’s the most precious thing in the universe. Their lips mould together perfectly, like they were made to fit one another. One of Keith’s hands moves from stroking his cheek, to curling around the back of his neck, while the other drifts down to cup one of Shiro’s pecs again. Shiro whines at the soft caress as Keith once again wets his fingers with Shiro’s milk. Keith’s unoccupied hand trails up across the buzz of Shiro’s undercut and curls into and latches onto the slightly longer hair on the crown of his head. When Keith pulls on his hair, Shiro can’t help but gasp, and Keith takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro eagerly responds, his tongue curling with Keith’s as they explore each other’s mouths.

A full-body shudder passes through Shiro at the first taste of milk in Keith’s mouth. Shiro has to fight down the desperate urge to seek out more of that taste, of the taste of his own milk from his boy’s mouth. Shiro pushes closer to Keith and paws at his smaller shoulders as he whines in need. “Shh, it’s okay, Takashi, I’ve got you.” Keith barely pulls away to whisper the words and their lips slide against each other with every syllable. Keith calling him that feels so intimate, especially in this moment, and Shiro can’t suppress a shiver at the feelings it drags up. 

“Keith, baby, please!” Shiro’s not usually one to beg but he’d do anything to get Keith to touch him right now. Shiro feels Keith’s breath fan across his face and when he finally lets his eyes open, it’s to find Keith already looking down at him. Keith’s expression has such a tenderness and his eyes seem to quiver with an emotion Shiro is afraid to name. The hand in his hair moves back down and cups his cheek; the rough pad of Keith’s thumb caresses his face. 

“I’m going to take care of you.” The sentence has a weight to it which hits Shiro right in the chest. As tears well up, Shiro closes his eyes and Keith kisses him chastely. “I’ve got you, Takashi.” an arm wraps around the back of his shoulders to help support him and Shiro collapses into Keith’s embrace. “That’s it, Takashi.” Keith plants soft little pecks first on one cheek and then trails over his forehead to the other, and Keith finishes the rotation with a peck to his chin and his nose. “I’ve got you.” Keith’s soft breath tickles Shiro’s face and he leaves one last kiss on Shiro’s lips. As Keith pulls back, Shiro tries to follow him without thinking. “Don’t worry.” The hand on his face moves to his shoulder and squeezes it gently. Thoroughly reassured, Shiro looks back up to Keith and all he can think is _I love you _.__

__

__“Take care of me?” Shiro asks, even though Keith had already said he would several times. Keith nods with a hum. “Touch me?” Keith smiles at him with an whispered of course and leans back down to kiss him again. The tenderness of the moment bleeds over into passion as the heat starts rising within them; their kiss turns wet and sloppy when Keith’s hand moves to take ahold of his pec again. His calloused fingers roll Shiro’s nipple and more milk leaks out from it._ _

__

__“You’re dripping here, are you dripping anywhere else, Takashi?” Keith says in a coquettish way with a wicked smirk. Shiro squirms where he’s sitting and his thighs clench around Keith’s from where the younger boy is settled between them. “Are you maybe,” Keith releases Shiro’s tit to drag his fingertips down Shiro’s tense stomach, “dripping down here?” Keith cups him through his pants. Shiro immediately arches into the touch and a low moan rumbles from his chest. Shiro feels off balance when Keith suddenly tips them backwards to rest Shiro’s back against the bench. Shiro is so broad that when he’s laying on the bench the wooden plank fits between his shoulder blades._ _

__

__Keith spreads Shiro’s legs and slides further into the space between his massive thighs; his boy slides so close that his obvious bulge is pressed directly against Shiro’s ass. Keith has always loved Shiro’s ass, it’s so round and pert, you cold definitely bounce a quarter off of it, as Keith always liked to think. He especially loves it now, the globes of Shiro’s ass are so perfectly round that Keith’s clothed erection fits perfectly between them. Shiro moans at the hardness that’s pressed right where he needs Keith the most. In what looks like one quick movement, Keith manages to shuck his jacket and get rid of his shirt. Next Keith leans forward to hover over Shiro and he uses a hand on Shiro’s chest to support his weight. The added weight doesn’t even bother Shiro and he practically pushes up into the heavy touch._ _

__

__Keith bends at the elbow and dives down to envelop Shiro’s nipple as he grinds his dick into the older boy's ass. Shiro’s hips writhe against the pressure and he tries to create more friction. He feels Keith suckling at his almost empty breast but he tangles his fingers in his boy’s long hair to keep him in place. “That’s right, take what you need from me, baby.” His boy moans around his tit and sucks harder on it, as if more will magically appear._ _

__

__“Empty,” Keith whines, lapping at the abused nipple._ _

__

__“The other, drink from the other, baby.” At Shiro’s coaxing, Keith finally releases one to latch onto the other. The soft drag in his breast, the sucking at his nipple, and the grinding against his ass has Shiro whimpering and a wet patch forming over his leaking dick. After Keith drains the last of the milk from Shiro, the younger man suddenly stands up to drop his pants and underwear to the floor in one go. Shiro’s mouth waters at the sight of Keith’s dripping dick and he knows he needs a taste. “Why don’t you give me some of your milk, baby?” Shiro licks his lips, his eyes still not leaving Keith’s dick. Keith groans at his words and moves back closer to Shiro._ _

__

__“How do you want me, Takashi?” Shiro gets up without a word and drops to his knees in front of Keith. A breath shudders out of his boy as Shiro looks up at him from his position on the floor. He drags missmatched hands, one flesh and one metal, up Keith’s thighs. He wraps his flesh hand around the base of Keith’s dick and leans in to kiss the dripping tip. After a kitten lick to the tip, Shiro finally opens his mouth and lets Keith slide in. His mouth is so warm and so wet around Keith. Shiro sucks him down easily till his nose is pressed against the curls around Keith’s base. He moans at the feeling of his boy in his mouth, Keith’s member feels like velvet covered steel where it sits heavily in his mouth. Keith allows him to bob several times and Shiro greedily swallows down the precum which is freely given by Keith’s dick._ _

__

__With a garbled groan, Keith pulls Shiro off of him with a wet pop, and he stands there breathing heavily for a few moments. “Come here, Takashi.” Keith holds out a hand for Shiro and helps him up._ _

__

__“I wasn’t done yet.” Shiro definitely isn’t pouting and it makes Keith chuckle.__

__

__“It’s okay, Takashi. I’d rather give you something else, anyways.” Shiro almost shivers at the promise he hears in those words. He’s slightly confused when Keith takes ahold of his hand and guides him over to one of the plain metal walls, one without lockers, and turns him around so that his back is to it. Keith looks him over as if sizing him up and then nods resolutely. He suddenly moves forward and crowds into Shiro’s space to back him up against the wall. “I’m going to give it to you right here. I’m going to take care of you now, Takashi.” His small hands drift from Shiro’s shoulders, down his sides, and curls around his hips._ _

__

__“As if you haven’t been taking care of me this whole time, baby.” Shiro smiles tenderly at him and Keith returns it before curling his fingers under Shiro’s waistband; he pushes down the older boy's pants and underwear at the same time. Shiro’s heartbeat speeds up with Keith moves away from him for a minute but he relaxes against the wall again when his boy returns with lube. “Where were you hiding that?” Keith winks at him and leans in to steal a kiss. As Keith pulls away with a smack of lips he suddenly turns an intense expression to Shiro._ _

__

__“Are you sure about this?” He cups Shiro’s cheek and traces over an edge of the scar on his face with a finger. “Do you trust me, Takashi? Will you let me take care of you?” Shiro closes the small amount of distance between them and releases a litany of yeses between soft kisses._ _

__

__“Please, Keith, baby. I trust you, I trust you. Please, I need you.” Shiro is practically babbling at this point and Keith shushes him with a brush of lips._ _

__

__“I’ve got you, Takashi.” Keith reaches down to grab the back of one of Shiro’s knees and brings it up to his hip; Shiro immediately tucks his leg around Keith’s waist. His boy coats his fingers in lube before moving the digits down to Shiro’s aching hole. He traces his fingertip around the rim and pushes on it for a moment to get it tight ring to loosen up. Keith pushes it in slowly, sinking knuckle by knuckle until the finger is fully sheathed. He waits for Shiro’s breathing to even out before he pulls it out again. Keith moves the finger in and out of him slowly, forcing Shiro to feel each and every drag against his walls._ _

__

__“Please,” Shiro is so eager that he’s already ready for another finger, “I need more.” Keith obliges and sinks a second digit in with the first and buries them completely. A breath hisses out of him and he curls his fingers over Keith’s shoulders. Keith finally moves and fucks into him with two fingers and a wicked grin curls on his face when he suddenly rubs his fingertips over Shiro’s prostate. The older boy’s back snaps into an arch and presses their chests tightly together. A wet mixture of milk and saliva smears between their bodies and Keith groans at the sensation, wanting to taste Shiro again. He slips a third finger in. Keith spends several minutes fingering Shiro open slowly and the older boy is practically sobbing at this point, his dick openly weeping between them._ _

__

__Keith leans close to Shiro’s ear and licks at his earlobe, “Are you ready for me to fuck you, Takashi?” Shiro can only whimper and it turns into a gasp when suddenly a wet hand is wrapping around his other thigh and hoisting him up higher against the way. Shiro’s fingertips dig deeply into Keith’s shoulders and his legs wrap tightly around his boy’s waist in surprise. Keith grins at Shiro’s shocked face and tries to settle him, “Don’t worry, Takashi, I’ve got you. Galra strength does come in handy after all.” Keith throws in a wink and Shiro’s face flushes with a heavy blush._ _

__

__Keith tightens his grip on Shiro’s thighs, “Guide me in, Takashi,” and Shiro immediately complies. He reaches around to grab Keith’s length and adjusts its position so that its pressed tightly against his waiting hole. Keith stands still and watches Shiro wriggle with impatience before he finally starts lowering the older boy down onto his aching cock. Shiro parts easily for him but the older boy is breathless with the slight burn of Keith’s girth. It’s not until he’s fully sheathed Keith and is settled on his base that Shiro finally takes a breath. “Oh, that’s it baby,” Keith grinds into him before lifting Shiro almost entirely off his dick, “you take me so good.” Keith drops him down again._ _

__

__The squelching of Keith inside Shiro’s sloppy hole reverberates around the room and is accompanied by little uhs that are forced out by Keith’s dick. Keith is quiet, only breathing heavily into Shiro’s neck as a sweat breaks out across his entire body. Shiro cards his hands through his boy’s hair, “Ah, that’s it, baby, give it to me. You’re so strong holding me up like this, I feel so safe in your arms, ah, please, need to hear you.” Keith leans back so they can see each other and they can’t help but be drawn in; their lips crash together in a rough kiss, Keith tries to nibble at Shiro’s lip but the older boy is too eager to try and get his tongue in his boy’s mouth. They pull away gasping, trying to catch their breath, and a strand of saliva connecting them dribbles down to mix with the liquids already smeared between them._ _

__

__“God, Takashi, you almost killed me earlier. Seeing you touching your pecs like that drove me wild, I had to offer, needed to touch them. You felt so good in my hands, you _feel _good in my hands,” He squeezes Shiro’s thighs for emphasis even as he slowly moves within him, “I needed more. The minute I tried your milk the first time, I knew I needed to _really _drink from you, I needed to taste you. You tasted so good, Takashi, like you made it just for me.” There’s almost a challenged in his eyes as he speaks honestly, as if he’s challenging Shiro to say something about him speaking so much and being honest. Shiro shakes his head even as Keith picks up speed so that he’s pounding into him._____ _

___ _

___“I needed you too, Keith,” he’s breathless as he tries to ease Keith, “I needed it to be you. It felt so right.” A smile curls up on his face and Keith leans in to capture his lips again. The drag of Keith inside of him and the sliding of their tongues together makes Shiro shiver. He can already feel his orgasm building. “Drink from me again?” He knows it comes out as a whine but he needs this, and he knows Keith needs it too._ _ _

___ _

___With a hungry glint in his eyes, Keith ducks down without a word. His pace slows down to a slow slide as he sucks on Shiro’s nipple. There’s almost nothing left but it valiantly dribbles out a tiny amount of milk into Keith’s desperate mouth. Keith moans which it sends a shiver down Shiro’s spine and brings him closer to the edge. His boy changes his grip which adjusts their angle so that the slow drag still nudges his tip against Shiro’s prostate. Keith wraps his lips around Shiro’s other nipple as the pulse of his hips knocks him deep against Shiro’s prostate again; a loud moan is ripped from Shiro at the dual sensation and he can’t seem to keep quiet anymore. “That’s it, Takashi, let me hear you.” Keith latches back onto his nipple continues to try and feed from him. Shiro practically sobs, needing to give Keith more, but is unable to._ _ _

___ _

___Finally Keith breaks away from Shiro’s chest and crashes their lips together. His boy pushes his way into Shiro’s mouth as he ups his pace to slam into him. Shiro can taste the milk on Keith’s tongue but knows it’s not enough. Keith must understand because he suddenly speaks against Shiro’s lips, “touch yourself, Takashi.” With a cry of relief, wich Keith quickly swallows, Shiro curls his fingers around his aching cock. He strokes himself rapidly, trying to match his pace to Keith’s. It only takes a few rapid strokes and a twist around the head of his cock to make him cum with Keith’s name on his lips. Shiro trembles through his orgasm and with only a few more thrusts, Keith is cumming deep inside of him._ _ _

___ _

___Keith lifts him just enough so that he can slip free from Shiro’s warmth, but he quickly pulls the older boy back to him and settles him in his arms. Keith takes them back over to the bench just as his arms begin to quiver from exertion. He sits himself down on the bench, with Shiro in his lap, and curls them close together. It takes a few moments, but Shiro finally comes down from his orgasm and he’s filled with warmth when he feels Keith stroking his back and whispering sweetly to him. Shiro gives himself a minute or two to stay safely tucked in Keith’s arms before he pulls back to look down at him. It’s his turn to cup Keith’s face and to lean down and kiss him sweetly._ _ _

___ _

___With a smirk, Keith looks down between their bodies, “What a messy boy!” Shiro feels the heat rise to his face as he looks down at himself. The milk and saliva that’s coating his chest is wet and slightly tacky and it’s accompanied by Shiro’s own cum which is covering his stomach and even reaches his chest. Catching Shiro off guard, Keith leans down to drag his tongue through the mess, “Don’t worry, Takashi, I’ll clean you up.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!! I hope you guys liked it! I even have an idea for a third part if anyone would be interested in it??
> 
> Also, I'm going to be going on fall break in a few days, so feel free to come send me a fic request on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmosmoose) if you want!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos<3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a part two with bottom Shiro if anyone is interested in that? Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Also, if I forgot to tag anything, please tell me!
> 
> Free to leave a comment or some kudos if you want or you can feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AstronautMoose)


End file.
